Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to motion video signal processing and data processing such as operator interface processing and more specifically but not by way of limitation, multivariant video segmentation and split testing systems and methods that calculate and optimize user video engagements and conversions thereof and that may optionally interface with real-time bidding systems and/or real-time exchanges for example.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, monitoring and tracking the impact of videos and webpages on users purchasing products or services associated with the videos and webpages enable companies to better determine and manage the type of video content or webpage content that should be presented to potential consumers. Generally, existing products focus on either video performance or webpage performance but not both. Companies, typically, do not gain in depth knowledge of user or consumer activity associated with a video, what parts of the video are the most effective, point of sale activities and whether video advertisements are generally aiding in the company's business and financial goals. Similarly for webpages, products exist for split or A/B testing to determine whether one version or another version of a webpage produces more activity, but without regarding to any embedded video or segments within the video. For example, if a video on a webpage is not engaging enough or if the webpage itself does not keep the interest of the users that view the video or webpage, or if sales resulting from the video or webpage are low, generally the entire video or webpage may be regenerated even though only a portion or segment of the video or webpage is responsible for the low engagement or conversion rate.
For example, United States Publication 20120219265, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Use With Video Sequences”, to Sriganesh et al., discloses displaying a video sequence and calculating a user attention level for a section of the video. The system of Sriganesh et al. appears to determine video player characteristics and user gaze in order to determine user attention level, identifying a group to which the user attention data is related associated with the video. Furthermore, the system of Sriganesh et al. appears to disclose playing a sequence of video only displaying the sections of the video associated with the user attention level at a minimum. However, the system of Sriganesh et al. fails to disclose tracking events external to the video or video player to determine which video, or sections thereof, corresponds to the highest engagements and/or conversions associated with the video. In addition, the system of Sriganesh et al. fails to disclose determining and adding new multiple variants to various segments of a video to optimize and increase a user's video engagement and conversions within the video player and outside of the video player, in a coordinated manner.
United States Patent Publication 2014/0180799, entitled “Techniques for Optimizing the Impact of Video Content on Electronic Commerce Sales”, to Keeler et al., discloses a tool for measuring video profit for a product based on a number of visitors to a product webpage using a non-viewer conversion rate and a viewer conversion rate. The system of Keeler et al. appears to determine which video of a plurality of videos is the most effective, using an A/B test, and video characteristics such as the length of the video, the producer of the video, the script of the video, and a video abandonment factor. The system of Keeler et al., however, fails to disclose tracking events outside of the video or video player to determine which video, or sections thereof, corresponds to the highest engagements and/or conversions associated with the video. In addition, the system of Keeler et al. fails to disclose determining and adding new multiple variants to various segments of a video to optimize a user's video engagement within the video player and outside of the video player, and video conversion within the video player and outside of the video player regardless of the engagement level or rate.
United States Patent Publication 2014/0157306, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Increasing User Engagement with Video Advertisements and Content by Summarization”, to Deo et al., discloses techniques for increasing user engagement by providing engagement formats that use interesting frames in a video or objects within video frames to increase user engagement in the video, frames of the video, or object within the video. The system of Deo et al. appears to disclose measuring user engagements using engagement units, and using the analysis of the user engagement measurements to optimize retargeting of advertising by showing the advertisement again to the users who previously interacted with the advertisement, making the more interesting frames of the advertisement more social and converting the advertisement content to game-like user interaction. The system of Deo et al., however, fails to disclose tracking events or engagements outside of the advertisement to determine which advertisement, or sections thereof, corresponds to the highest engagements and/or conversions associated with the advertisement. In addition, the system of Deo et al. fails to disclose determining and adding new multiple variants to various segments of a video or advertisement to optimize a user's engagement within and external to the video player or advertisement platform, and video conversion within or external to video player or advertisement platform regardless of the engagement level, engagement rate or engagement units.
Generally, as discussed above, existing analytic tools that monitor and track the impact of videos on users do not track activities that occur within the video player associated with the video and external to the video player in a coordinated manner. In addition, typically, existing systems directly correlate the user video engagement rate with the user conversion and product purchase rate. However, generally, existing systems lack any disclosure or suggestion of monitoring a user's engagements separately from a user's conversions, wherein a video's conversion rate does not necessarily directly correlate with a video's user engagement rate. Specifically, known products erroneously assume that the highest engagement rate results in the highest conversion rate.
In view of the above, there is a need for a multivariant video segmentation system and method to determine video engagements and conversions by tracking engagements and conversions within and external to the video, to determine which video, or segments thereof, corresponds to the highest engagements and/or conversions associated with the video.